The void you left
by craloc
Summary: what would happen when Tony leaves NCIS, AU, TATE
1. leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own ncis or its characters.

_**The void you left**_

**Tony's pov**

One year I tried, god knows I tried to be happy for her but I couldn't take it any more. I am tiered of pretending. I pretended to not care that she loves someone else, that the love of my life loves someone else. I am so tiered. So I began to write my resignation letter, it would end my time with NCIS but I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't.

I wished that things were different but last week …

_**Start flashback **_

_For once I was the first in to the office. And thne she came in to the bullpen glowing, smiling, and then I saw the ring on her finger, a simple ring with one diamond, it looked like a engagement ring. I was afraid to ask; no actually Ihe was afraid of the answer, but I had to ask._

"_So Katie, what happened to you?"_

"_Hey Tony, already here" answered Kate Todd with a smile on her face._

_I knew now something was wrong see didn't even glare at me for calling here Katie._

"_You seem happy, Kate what happened?"_

"_He proposed to me yesterday … "was al Tony heard the rest just didn't register in his brain._

_And a peace of his heart broke for the second time._

_**End flashback**_

My resignation letter was finished, it wasn't that long it was plain and simple just the required pieces, my name, the date, a short text that explained that I want to quit, and my signature.

I felt calm during my walk to the director, I knew I did the right thing if I stayed I would ruin it for her, I told my self I did it for Kate, she deserves to be happy, but I can't watch it. So when I entered the directors office I started to speak.

"Ma'am here is my resignation letter, and here are my badge and gun"

The director was shocked to say the least. I could see it in her eyes; this was not what she expected. I saw she wanted to say something but before she could I already spoke again.

"Before you say anything, I made up my mind I can't work here anymore, you can't change my mind."

"ok, DiNozo. If you really want this I accept your resignation. But may I ask why "asked jen.

"I rather not say ma'am, let's just say it is personal."

"Ok, I won't ask more, but before you leave remember you are one of the best agents we have or had there will always a place with NCIS when you want to come back."

"Thanks, but I don't think I will be coming back."

I stepped out side the director's office and started to walk to my old desk, I already cleaned it out piece by piece so I could leave strait away. When I arrived at my desk I looked around one last time and then I grabbed my back pack and walked towards the elevator and when I pressed the button to close the elevator door, I couldn't help feeling a bit lost.

And so I left my team, my family, my love, myself. When I drove away I hade to try to not look back but inside I knew I made the right decision. I just could take it any more.

**To be continued **

Review please but be kind it is my first fic.


	2. Gibbs reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters.

_**The void you left**_

_**Chapter 2: Gibbs reaction**_

**Gibbs POV**

When my cell phone rang and I saw it was Jen, the last thing I expected was to hear that DiNozzo had quit NCIS. The first thing, I did when I heard the news, was looking beside me but then it hit me, she hadn't slept here. How am I going to tell her?

I was furious, he knew how I would react, the bastard knew I wouldn't accept his resignation so he went over my head to the director. Now I have to tell the team that my senior field agent had quit and ran. I will not leave it with that. I will find him, I must find him. Damn DiNozzo, why did you leave like that?

Okay he left now let's get him back. Lets hope he want us to find him, he knows our tricks like the best, hell he even learned me some tricks on how to find people. Damn that I get for working with the best. And DiNozzo is better than most agents. Hell he even has the potential to be better than me. Damn you DiNozzo, I need to find you and slap you back to NCIS. But first I need coffee.

When I came back into the bullpen the rest of the team was already there. They didn't know it yet but now it was up to them, up to us to find him, it was us against one Tony DiNozzo, lets hope he left a trail. A trail we can follow. First things first, now I needed to brief the team.

**Mcgee's POV**

I knew something was wrong, dead wrong. First I hadn't seen Gibbs that angry since that Ari situation in the morgue. Second Kate looked like she hadn't had any sleep and cried al night.

This morning, Gibbs called, saying that I had to get to NCIS. So I got ready and went to NCIS, I was the first of the team to enter the bullpen; I only had to wait 5 minutes for Gibbs to appear with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. Kate walked out the elevator about 6 minutes after Gibbs appeared with his coffee. She didn't look to good, she looked like she cried al night. So I

Thx for the reviews I love to get more, so review please.


End file.
